


Intanglement

by Waste_Of_Breath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brushing Hair, Cuddles, Eskimo Kisses, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waste_Of_Breath/pseuds/Waste_Of_Breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Jade brush each other's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intanglement

**Author's Note:**

> Really simple fic for my friend Kiana on tumblr! (sn0wmansexual)  
> It was really fun to write haha.

“ Rose, your hair is so smooth and pretty and blonde! I kind of wish I had hair like yours,” Jade admired, roughly yanking the brush down. “ Man, I forgot I brush really hard, sorry about that Rosie Posy,” Jade apologized immediately, taking the brush out of her hair. Rose didn't mind actually. She was used to having her mother yank and yank her hair through the same hairbrush, so she actually didn't notice it.

“ Jade, your brushing skills are much like my mother's so I am quite used to it. I wouldn't have it any other way, either,” Rose smiled into the mirror placed in front of her, chuckling for a minute. Rose knew she was going to have to untangle the matted mess that is Jade's hair. After a long hard day of hunting with her dog Bec, and once she did get a shower, well, it wasn't dirty anymore but just as frizzy and matted and just a plain old mess.

Jade continued to brush Rose's hair, this time, with more of a gentleness, like an infant's hand wrapping around it's mother's finger. Rose's nearly shoulder length hair curled under, it was good, but something was missing. Aha! A headband. How can one forget that Rose's favorite accessory (for hair, at least) was a headband. Which to choose...well, the yellow, black, and orange headbands were out of the picture since it wouldn't have matched Rose's pajamas, which consisted of a lacy white and pink nightgown that came down to her knees, and a pair of slippers shaped like a cat. Those slippers have seen years of use, but man were they comfy and adorable. Jade's outfit was not nearly as classy as Rose's, being as it was an oversized t-shirt and a pair of socks. Of course panties too, who can forget panties. Jade waded through the remaining headbands and finds a light pink one with a little bow on the right side. It will, and does, look totally great in Rose's hair.

“ Jade, I hope you do not mind me stopping you from your intricate method, but may I brush your hair now?” Rose asked, just wondering how long this will take this time. Last night it took over an hour to get all the knots and rat's nests combed out until it slightly curled at the end and you could literally get lost in a field of midnight sky locks with tiny little stars hidden within. Jade's radiance was truly...mystical, that's what drew Rose in.

“ Of course Rosie Posy!!!” Jade enthused, handing off the hair brush with a large grin. Jade loved when her hair was brushed. Rose was able to get all the knots out, even the ones that Jade always misses. She's gentle as a puppy, and always knows where to part her hair. She was literally the queen of hair brushing.

Rose brushed Jade's hair, not yanking, but just soothingly pulling the hair brush through, humming a soft tune. A tune that used to be unfamiliar to Jade, but who know recognizes it slightly. She doesn't know the name of the song, nor if it has words or not, but it must be a lullaby. Possibly Rose's mother sang it to her as an infant? Rose has an impeccable memory. Rose is incredible in so many ways it makes Jade's head spin at times!

45 minutes pass and go by as the girls talk about anything and everything possible, while Rose is still concentrated enough to brush Jade's hair properly. Jade's hair is now smooth and shiny and perfect. “ I have a slight jealousy towards your hair, Jade, to be quite honest,” Rose admits, setting down the hairbrush on the vanity table. Rose grabbed two, no, better grab three, bobby pins to keep Jade's bangs from falling into her face.

“ Rose, you always know what to do with my hair,” Jade fondly said, standing up from the vanity chair and giving her nose a kiss. Rose blushed a bit at the flattery and the small kiss and returned it, having to go on her tiptoes slightly. Only slightly. Jade always teased her anyways by turning up her nose so it was harder to reach for the shorter girl's lips, but got it 99% of the time. The 1% of the time was when she had the courage to kiss the girl on the lips. Just a light peck, nothing too playful just yet.

Jade jumped onto Rose's neatly made bed and waited for Rose to jump in. Shruggin, Rose pounced on top of Jade, both of them giggling at this point. Jade tickled Rose's sides a little and that got a loud snort out of her, which induced even more laughter and joy. Swooping the blanket from underneath both of them, Jade covered herself and Rose. Their legs were already intertwined, their arms wrapping around the others' waist. Giving a little Eskimo kiss, they wish each other a good night and sweet dreams.


End file.
